Russia's Brother
by Thousnelda
Summary: Russia decides that he wants a little brother and picks Finland to become one. Finland however does not like this idea. Maybe a little accident will change Finland's mind? And how will Sweden take all of this? Some fluffier SuFin in later chapters. Please read and review
1. My Brother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So I had always noticed how the description for Finland in the manga is very similar to Russia's, causing me to wonder if they are supposed to be closely related. ****This story is kind of based off of this. ****The fact that I also got a book on Vikings recently probably also did not hurt. ** **Enjoy~**

Chapter one: My brother

"_Finland! Come play with us," a young Russia called out when he saw his neighbor pass. Finland looked over to Russia, who was standing in the snow with his older and younger sister. He then said sure, dropped his bow and quiver, and ran over to the other children to play with them. There the four of them spent their afternoon building snowmen and a fort. Towards the end however, they began to get cold and head towards a house._

_As they walked Russia turned to Finland and said, "Hey Finland, you know something. You have light blond hair like me."_

_Finland nodded in agreement and said, "And you have purple eyes like me too!"_

_The two boys then smiled at eachother for a moment before Russia said, "I've been thinking. The two of us look a lot alike, and we live close together. Maybe we can live together and you can be my little brother." _

_Russia then paused and watched as Finland looked at him surprised. Their smiles began to change to slightly nervous ones as Finland said, "I don't know Russia. My other big brothers might not like it if I lived with you. You can still be my brother though."_

_When Russia heard this he began to pout and said, "But what's the use of having a little brother if I can't play with him whenever I want?"_

_The child Finland flinched slightly when the angry little Russia walked up to him as if to grab at him. Then as if on cue Sweden, and Denmark walked up to the two younger boys. Sweden then picked up Finland, carefully throwing him over his back, while glaring at Russia as Denmark half jokingly told Finland that he shouldn't wonder off like that._

_As they were separated, Finland looked back at Russia and waved bye; all the while Russia stared at them and felt miserable._

* * *

Russia slowly opened his eyes when he felt the sun hit them and got up. It had been a long time since he thought about him and Finland like that, so why now? Most likely the fact that Finland and his Nordic brothers were throwing a party that evening had something to do with it.

As Russia got up to start getting ready for the day, a thought occurred to him: If the Nordics did not take Finland, would the two of them have been the nice brothers that he wanted? As he thought about this, he began to think about what it would be like to have a normal, non-stalking younger sibling to keep him company during the cold winters. It would be nice and fun; he already knew that from watching how the North American brothers act. He also had to admit that Finland did and always had looked more like him than the other Nordics. Certainly it was worth a try.

It was as he thought about all of this that a very bad idea began to develop in his head.

**So what could Russia be thinking of doing? Find out next!**

**Sorry it's so short; the next chapters should be longer.**

**As always, please review~**


	2. a party's kidnapper

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter two: a party's kidnapper

"Okay everyone, enjoy the party!" Denmark yelled out while grabbing another bottle of beer. Recently Finland had decided that it had been a while since the nations had a good party, so he talked the other Nordics into throwing one with him. The group invited almost everyone to the party, which was held at Finland's house, and as it began it looked like almost everyone was planning on staying through or at least stopping in for a little bit.

As the night went on, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves; including the Nordics themselves. Then as the party went on Finland began to hear his little dog Hanatamago barking. After hearing several of the guests complain about the barking, Finland decided that he would place his dog in the house.

He placed her in the house and closed the screen door, but before he turned around to leave he noticed that she was beginning to bark even more frantically.

"What's wrong?" Finland asked while continuing to look at the little dog as she began to jump and lunge at the door. A moment later a stranger pulled Finland away from the door; covering Finland's mouth with one hand and the other around his waist.

Finland began to try squirming free, but stopped when the stranger whispered in a familiar voice, "Stop struggling or else."

When Finland heard this, he slowly stopped squirming; causing the stranger to relax a little. Upon feeling the other relax, Finland began to slowly grab the hand over his mouth. Before the stranger could react, Finland dragged the hand away from his mouth and shouted, "Su-san! Help!"

After he said this, the Stranger recovered his mouth and began to drag him into the nearby forest. Finland however tried his best to make this difficult for the larger stranger; especially since he could hear the others rushing towards the door to see what was wrong. After a few moments of this however, the stranger simply knocked Finland out, picked him up, and ran to the forest road where he had his car parked.

It did not take the other nations long to reach the door where Finland was. When they reached the spot, they were able to find Hanatamago jumping and growling at the door and a trail leading into the forest. Sweden then quickly released Hanatamago and watched as she ran towards the trail to be lost in the darkness. As she ran Denmark yelled, "Follow that fluff ball!"

With that the group began to follow the dog until they reached a road with a car speeding off to the East.

Hanatamago continued to sniff around the spot on the road where they all stood before barking at the car and beginning to run after it. Sealand however stopped the dog and the others began to walk back to the house.

When they got to the house, the group began to discuss who would actually take Finland. Was it a human, another parallel nation issue, what was going on? And why would somebody want to take Finland anyways? As they began to shout out answers for these questions, Estonia looked around and asked aloud, "Does anyone know where Russia went?"

* * *

It was the early hours of the morning when the stranger, Russia, reached his house. Finland was still asleep in the passenger seat, so he ended up carrying the smaller man to a spare room on the third floor. When they reached the room, Finland slowly opened his eyes and stared at Russia. After blinking a few times, Finland began to tense and asked, "Russia? Where did you take me to? And why did you take me?"

In response Russia simply smiled sweetly and replied, "I simply wanted to take you home, little brother."

Finland glared at Russia for a moment before starting to walk to the door and said, "I'm going home."

Russia however did not like this, so he decided to grab Finland and drag him from the door a wall. Before Russia stopped however, Finland roughly jerked away from Russia with more strength than he should have. Due to this, Finland accidently broke the glass from the nearby window and lost his balance; causing him to fall through it.

When Russia saw this he rushed to the window in time to watch Finland hit his head and shoulder on the house's ledge before landing hard on the snow-covered pavement. Russia stood there by the window in shock for a moment looking at Finland lay there seemingly unconscious; the blood from the wound to his head slowly turning the snow red. This was definitely not what he wanted to happen.

**Aww, poor Finland. What will happen to him now? **

**Find out next.**

**As always, please review~ **


	3. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three: Who am I?

After getting over the shock of watching Finland fall through the window, Russia rushed out to the spot and knelt over his body. Finland was unconscious, but still breathing; which caused Russia to give out a sigh of relief. Even so, he could easily tell that Finland needed help. Russia knew however that if he took Finland to a hospital the doctors could tell someone that he had him. But he had treated other head wounds before, so maybe he could help Finland himself.

At last Russia decided to carefully pick Finland up and carry him inside the house. There he tried his best to stop the bleeding before placing Finland down to rest. After he did this, he received a call from an informant that a group of other nations were heading his way and would reach his house around noon. Due to this, Russia then spent the remainder of his morning cleaning up the blood and finding a place to hide Finland while they were there. This spot for Finland happened to be a crawl space with a door which Russia could hide behind a wardrobe.

In the crawl space, Russia carefully made a make-shift bed out of several chairs and laid Finland on it. A few moments after laying him down, Russia noticed that Finland looked as if about to wake up. Before he could see if Finland would wake up however, he heard America banging at his front door. With a disgruntled sigh, Russia left a battery operated lantern in the crawl space, left through the door, and blocked it.

America banged again on the front door, making Russia rush to answer it. When Russia opened the door he asked, "Hello America, others, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, doing some cleaning?" America asked while pointing at Russia's coat which was now covered in dust and grime.

In response Russia began to dust off his coat and said, "Da, I thought that some cleaning would be a good idea. Would you like to come in?"

After asking this, the other nations entered the door and proceeded to the sitting room. They then began to question Russia about where he was last night, what he was doing, and so on until they asked him if they could look around his house. To this Russia said sure and allowed the others to look around.

As the others did so they looked carefully in all of the rooms on the first floor and basement, but as they reached the second and third floors they were beginning to tire of this and instead simply looked to see if there was anyone in the rooms they opened. After a good hour and a half, they had finished the third floor and decided that Finland was not there.

As the nations headed down the stairs to the main floor Russia asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"At the moment no, but we will be in touch," Germany said while walking through the front door.

Russia watched as the other nations left, and stayed there for a few moments until he was sure that they would not return. After he was sure of this, he rushed back to the crawl space to check on Finland and found him awake and staring at him scared.

When Russia noticed the look Finland was giving him, he slowed down and sat down next to Finland; being watched the entire time. As he reached Finland's side he asked, "Good morning Finland, how do you feel?"

Finland paused for a moment before mumbling, "My head hurts a lot…where am I?"

"You are at my house remember? It just looks different because you are in its crawl space," Russia said smiling while watching as Finland's expression changed from scared to confused. He then continued to asked, "Are you alright?"

"I don't understand, and I have a question. Just who are you?" Finland asked while looking at Russia pleadingly.

In response Russia looked at Finland slightly confused as to being forgotten. He then began to get an ill feeling when he thought about Finland forgetting more than just him. At last he asked, "What exactly do you remember?"

Finland paused for a moment before replying, "…nothing…"

"I see," Russia said while thinking. He then began to think about how if he told Finland the truth he may want to leave, and how now was the perfect time to lie to him. So at last Russia asked, "Would you like to know what happened?"

Finland nodded slightly, only to then stop when the motion caused his head to hurt more. Russia than said, "Your name is Finland and my name is Russia, but you can also call me your big brother. Recently you have made the others like us your enemy, and they will stop at nothing to hurt you again. They were the ones who hurt you so badly after all. But do not worry, because as long as you stay here and do as I say I will make sure that they never hurt you again."

Finland was silent for a moment as he laid back down on the chairs. This was a lot of information for him to take in and most of it was not news that he liked. Russia could see this also, so he carefully helped Finland out of the crawl space to the room and had him lay down on the normal bed. 'Things will be alright,' Russia thought as he did this, 'and this actually works out well. Perhaps now I will not need to make him stay by force.'

**As always, please review~**


	4. one year later

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four: one year later

It took a long time for Finland to begin getting better, taking him many days before he could spend more than a couple hours awake and could walk by himself. Even after he could do this however, Russia soon discovered that if he even gently touched certain places on Finland's head the boy would either crumple to the ground on the verge of fainting, would go temporarily blind, or would vomit. This led to Russia deciding to be gentle with his now younger brother.

As it was, Russia did try to take good care of Finland. He made sure that Finland was dressed, clean and was well fed; even if that meant leaving enough food for Finland in the crawl space with him when he had to go to a meeting. Even so, Finland would every once in a while ask if he could go out with Russia or even to one of the world meetings.

It was not that Finland wanted to leave Russia forever, Russia had made sure to fill Finland's head with so much anxiety that Finland would often be surprised that he asked. Russia had done this by explaining to Finland whenever he had a memory of one of the others and told him that the memories were the past and that they no longer care for him. He had even gone so far as telling Finland that those closest to him like Sweden, who he dreamed of the most, would kill Finland the moment he saw him.

And so the two of them lived their secluded lives for one year, with Russia doing everything he could to keep the others off his trail while taking care of Finland and Finland trying to follow Russia's rules and desperately try to remember why everyone hated him. As Finland thought about this one day, he came up with an idea. It was another morning before Russia had to lock Finland up in the crawl space and leave for a meeting that Finland rushed up to Russia.

After rushing up to him and catching his breath, Finland began to plead, "Brother please can I come with you. I promise I'll be good; I'll even keep out of sight of the others I promise. Please!"

Russia smiled down at him and asked, "No Finland you have to stay here where it's safe. What would you even hope to accomplish by coming with me?"

Finland paused for a moment before smiling up at Russia and saying, "W-well maybe while I'm there I could think of a way to apologize to them for whatever it was I did wrong. Then maybe they would believe me and forgive me. If that happened you wouldn't need to go through the trouble of hiding me, wouldn't that be great. Besides, I don't like being stuck in that crawl space away from other people for that long."

Russia gave Finland a sympathetic look before gently touching the side of Finland's head; causing the other to crumple onto him. He then told Finland, "I do not think right now is a good time, you still need to regain your strength. But tell you what, if I come back to you being a good little brother than we can sit outside for a while alright?"

Finland nodded gloomily and allowed Russia to lead him to the crawl space. There he watched as Russia closed the door, blocked the door with the wardrobe and listened for the car to leave. Once he heard the car go away, Finland let out a sigh and stared at the poorly illuminated walls.

* * *

The world meeting was held on the anniversary of Finland's abduction, and like with most of the other countries, Sweden was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing his little wife again. Due to this, he decided that he wanted to spend the day by himself instead of in a meeting; leading to him sending in a substitute. Estonia however had not given up hope of finding Finland, and still believed that Russia had something to do with it. After all, they only checked Russia's house once, and even then they did not do a great job of it.

Estonia figured that the best time to do this would be when Russia was gone, so he decided to also miss the world meeting and instead headed to Russia's house. There he was met by the silent house. After thanking the fact that Russia had not changed locks in the last few decades, Estonia allowed himself in and walked into the large house. He would have liked to have some others help him, but at the same time he realized that if a lot of people were not at the meeting it would only make Russia even more suspicious.

The first floor he decided to check was a top floor; the third floor and the one that they did not look through the best before. Once he reached this floor, he systematically began to go through each room while checking every nook and cranny. At last he came to a room with the wardrobe, where as he looked he noticed that there seemed to be something behind it.

Deciding to try moving the heavy wardrobe, he did so and found a small door with a very faint light coming through the cracks. Slowly, he opened the door and crawled a couple feet to find a small room with a lantern, a small bed, some food, and a small person on the bed; Finland. Finland saw Estonia too, but instead of going to him like Estonia expected Finland began to scurry deeper into the crawl space.

Estonia then quickly grabbed the lantern and followed Finland as he made turn after turn. At last however he caught up to Finland when the leader took a wrong turn and ended at a dead end. Upon seeing Finland, Estonia began to smile at him, only to stop when he noticed the terrified look in his friend's eyes and heard him yelp, "P-please don't hurt me!"

**And so someone finally found Finland. But now what?**

**As always, please review~**


	5. It'll be alright

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five: It'll be alright

'Please don't hurt me?' Estonia began to think over Finland's reaction in silence, 'Why would I want to hurt him? Why would anyone? What did Russia do to him, he doesn't look too bad. The only think that looks off is the fact that he's terrified of me, and his head does look a little lumpier. But that may also just be the light…'

At last Estonia asked in as unintimidating a voice as he could, "Finland, it's me Estonia; your best friend. Why would I want to hurt you?"

Estonia could see Finland back even closer to the wall as he replied, "L-look, I don't exactly remember what I did, but I'm sorry for whatever it is. Just please don't be angry with me or hurt me."

After thinking this over for a brief moment, Estonia said, "Finland, I'm not angry with you. I'm actually glad to see you again, I missed you. Come on, why don't we get out of this crawl space and talk in someplace better."

Finland however shied away from the friendly hand Estonia offered and said, "But brother told me to stay in here. He'll be worried if he found out I left the crawl space."

"Your brother?" Estonia had a pretty good idea who this brother was, but he wanted to be sure.

"Ya, Russia. He saved me after all you other nations decided that you wanted me gone," Finland said to then sit there quietly.

"Finland, no one wants to get rid of you. Everyone's been worrying about you; especially the other Nordics. Come on, they'll be so happy to see you again," Estonia said, trying to sound convincing. Finland however simply stared at Estonia as he continued, "It'll be alright. I promise no one will hurt you."

After a long pause, Finland weakly said, "You're sure that no one hates me anymore?"

Estonia nodded and waited patiently as Finland thought this over. Then ever so slowly Finland began to move away from the wall and reached for Estonia's already outstretched hand. At last he grabbed Estonia's hand and began to follow the other out to the entrance of the crawl space.

At the entrance Finland paused and looked anxiously at Estonia. Estonia in return looked at Finland and noticed that his head was in fact no long normal shaped. He then told the Finn, "It's alright, come on."

Finland obediently grabbed his hand again and slowly followed Estonia outside to his car. Estonia then opened the passenger seat door for Finland and watched as looked at him questionably and buckled himself in.

It was not until after Estonia had started the car and began going down the road that Finland's head began to hurt bad, causing him to ask Estonia to stop. Estonia did so and Finland was able to unbuckle himself and stumble out just in time to vomit on the ground. He also got out of the car and tried to soothe Finland through this while mentally confirming to himself that he needed to get Finland to a hospital. After all, Finland had never gotten motion sickness before.

When Finland was done vomiting, the two of them got back into the car and Estonia once again began going down the road; this time slower and trying to take a smoother path. Shortly after starting again, Finland fell asleep and stayed asleep for about an hour.

By the time Finland awoke, Estonia was nearing a hospital in his home. Finland asked what was going on, and to this Estonia explained that he wanted to get his head looked at. When he said that they were going to a hospital however, Finland began to try getting out while saying, "No! Brother said that hospitals are bad, that's where people die. I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!"

"Finland, calm down. You're not going to die here!" Estonia tried to explain, only to stop when Finland accidently hit his head against the window and almost blacked out.

By that time they had reached the hospital, so Estonia rushed in and quickly told the receptionist about his friend. Shortly after this he went back out to his car with several of the hospital's workers and had Finland placed on a stretcher. After this it was only a matter of waiting for Estonia to know how his friend was doing.

It was a little over an hour before a nurse called for Estonia to follow her. She led him to a room where Finland was lying down looking confused and about to pass out with a doctor standing by the bed. When the doctor noticed Estonia, he greeted the man and explained that Finland was currently suffering from severe head trauma and that they were prepping him for surgery. He also told Estonia that the surgery would last several hours so he could go home and wait if he wanted. Estonia however told him that he would wait in the waiting room, and left for the room.

Once he was re-situated in the waiting room, he decided that now may be a good time to tell the Nordics that their brother was more or less alright. Deciding this, he pulled out his cell phone and called Sweden.

After waiting a few moments, Sweden picked answered, "…Hej."

"Um hi, Sweden. It's me Estonia. I have some news I think you'll like."

"…ja?"

"Ya. I found Finland."

**And so comes the abrupt ending for the chapter.**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Where is he?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six: Where is he?

Sweden could barely believe what Estonia had told him. Finland was back, in a hospital and about to go into surgery, but still back to him. He agreed to get to the hospital as fast as he could and hung up; only to then call the other Nordics and tell them the news as he drove off.

Even though he rushed to the hospital, with the other three Nordics coming half an hour later, they still had to wait a long time before anyone came to tell them how Finland was doing. As they waited, Estonia told them about where he found Finland and tried to tell them that when they do finally meet him that they had to be as nonaggressive as possible due to what Finland believes. Along with this, the other three each called up the hosting nation to tell him that they would not be at the rest of the meeting.

It was not until the early hours of the morning that the now tired looking doctor entered the waiting room with news. He told them that the surgery to fix his skull went successfully and that he should wake up in a couple more hours. According to him, Finland should hopefully feel better once he recovers more. After telling them this, they thanked him and followed a nurse to the room where Finland was.

When they saw Finland, he was lying down sound asleep; his head wrapped in a bandage. With a yawn, Denmark and several others grabbed some of the seats and sat down. The rest then followed suit and sat down, waiting for Finland to awake.

Several hours later, Finland began to slowly open his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a room that he did not remember being in before. The second thing was that he was not alone; with a taller blond wearing glasses and seemingly glaring at him watching him with eyes that looked like they had not slept a wink.

Sweden was the first to notice that Finland had woken up, so trying his best to not scare him he asked, "Morn'ng Wife, how ya fe'l'n'?"

Finland paused a moment before answering, trying to first focus his eyes. After blinking the sleep away, he looked again at the man and asked timidly, "S-Sweden?"

Sweden tried to smile at him, which only turned into a grimace as he continued, "Ya."

By now the others were beginning to wake up, just in time to hear Finland bleat out, "P-please don't kill me."

Sweden gave Finland the same sort of hurt look which Estonia gave him the day before. The other Nordics then went over to the bed; getting there in time to watch Finland notice them and start trembling. In response Norway slowly walked over to the side of the bed closest to Finland's head and quietly asked, "What's wrong Finland?"

Finland continued to tremble out of fear as he said, "W-where's brother?"

"Your brother? Finland, we're your brothers," Denmark said while making a confused smile, "Which one do you mean?"

"He means Russia," Estonia piped in, finally waking up himself.

"Russia," Sweden said in thought while clenching his hands into tight fists. Estonia then looked back to Finland and said, "It's alright Finland. Remember, I'm your friend, and these are some of your other friends. They have absolutely no intention of hurting you."

"He's right Finn, besides why would we want to hurt you?" Denmark asked.

Finland began to tremble a little less as he tried in vain to remember why they would want to hurt him, but he could think of nothing. At last he mumbled out, "I…I can't remember. I hit my head a while ago and forgot. But Russia said that you guys hate me, and why would he lie to me?"

The other Nordics began to get an ill feeling as Norway asked while looking at Finland's bandage, "What else did you forget?"

Finland had to stifle a yawn, the surgery took a lot out of him, as he said, "A lot of things, but I've remembered some things as the time went by. Like how I know you guys a little. Brother Russia also helps me put what I remember in order."

"I see," Norway said while gently pushing Finland back so he was lying down. In response Finland looked up at them and said, "I need to get back. If I'm not home when brother Russia gets there he'll be worried."

"But Finn, we were worrying about you for a year," Denmark whined, but Finland paid little attention to this.

Sweden then got back up and said to Finland, "Ya look tired. Why don't ya try to get s'me m're sle'p."

Upon saying this, Finland mumbled out something too quietly for the others to hear and closed his eyes. He was then asleep again in a matter of moments.

* * *

Russia knew that something was wrong with his 'little brother;' he could feel it. The fact that Estonia had decided to not show at the last minute did not ease his worries any more. But would Estonia really have the gall to go to his house by himself. Just thinking about all of this caused him to grow even more anxious. At last Russia decided that he would simply go home after the meeting for the day and check on him.

After the meeting, Russia rushed home and noticed that there were tracks leaving from a different car. Becoming even more worried Russia rushed through the unlocked doors, up the three flights of stairs and to the room with the crawl space entrance. There he found the door wide open. As he feared, Finland was gone; and he was fairly sure who it was who took him.

**As always, please review~**


	7. dreams or reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter seven: dreams or reality

"_Everyone enjoy the party," Denmark yelled out to the others, all of them nations that Finland vaguely recalled. He was not sure where he was and what was happening; he was at a party with these people but he could not understand why. And why did they look so happily at him? Was this from before they started hating him?_

_He was taken out of these thoughts when he heard someone's dog barking. Wondering where the dog was, he followed the noise to the little white fluff ball. He had to admit that it was cute and stared at it until he felt someone grab at him. The person who grabbed him began to speak to him, and for a moment he thought he recognized the voice; but who was it?_

Before Finland could remember who the voice belonged to, he began to hear voices; causing him to slowly come back from his dream. As he opened his eyes, he noticed that the only other person in the room was the youngest Nordic, playing on a handheld game and occasionally looking up at him. Finland stayed silent, not sure if he should try to talk to the boy when Iceland noticed that he was awake.

Upon seeing Finland look at him, Iceland slowly turned the game off, got up, and left the room. After he left the voices which were from outside the room quieted down, followed by the other Nordics and Estonia entering the room and asked him how he was feeling.

It took Finland a moment to answer before saying, "I had another dream, or was it another memory, I don't really know…"

"Why don't you tell us about it and maybe we can help you find out," Norway said while sitting down.

After a moment of trying to remember it along with looking at them warily Finland said, "Alright, well. I was at a party with you guys and a lot of other people when I heard this cute, little puppy barking. Then when I went to see the puppy this person grabbed me. His voice sounded familiar but," Finland stopped here and placed his head in his hand before saying, "My head hurts."

"That's not surprising buddy. I mean it has been only a day since you had surgery on your head," Denmark said while trying to laugh, but even Finland could see that he was in thought like the rest of them.

As Finland watched the group think; he began to look worried until at last he asked what everyone was thinking. To this Estonia explained, "Well, I think what you were dreaming of was the night that Russia kidnapped you."

When Finland heard this he gave Estonia a disbelieving look and replied, "But Russia didn't kidnap me, he saved me. He said so himself!"

Finland then stopped and closed his eyes as if in pain. Sweden then walked over to Finland's side and asked, "Do ya w'nt us t' h've the nurse g've ya s'me m're paink'llers?"

Sweden watched closely as Finland slowly looked at him before giving a slight nod; only to then close his eyes again out of pain. To this Estonia left the room only to return with a nurse a few minutes later.

Sweden moved out of the way while the nurse administered the painkiller through a tube leading into Finland's arm. As she did this, she looked down at Finland sweetly and said, "This is going to make you a little sleepy, but that's okay alright."

Finland did not response to her, and instead tried to focus on the others as the painkiller took effect. After she did this, she then turned to the guests and reminded them that Finland was not supposed to be doing anything strenuous; physically or mentally. The others however simply blew off her advice; each of them knowing from their own history that he would be in no mood for anything too strenuous.

With this the nurse left, and the others quietly watched as their friend began to drift back into sleep. Before Finland did fall asleep however, Norway said, "As strange as it may seem to you, everything that we are and will be telling you is the truth."

* * *

Russia knew that Estonia had to be at least part of the reason Finland was gone, the fact that he missed the meeting without any excuse was reason enough to suspect him. So then where was Estonia hiding Finland? The most obvious answer he could think of was that Estonia took him as far from his house as he could, but Russia obviously could not simply go around the world and look for him. No, he would need help; or in the very least a clue. To find this clue, Russia decided that the first people to ask would be the other Baltics; to be more specific, Latvia.

Russia reached Latvia's house late at night, waking the younger boy up and causing him to have to pinch himself in fear that he was having a nightmare. Once he was sure that Russia was actually at his house, Latvia allowed Russia in and asked why he was here. To this Russia asked if Latvia knew where Estonia was.

To Russia's question Latvia said, "Ya, I called him a couple hours ago wondering where he was today. He said that he was at a hospital, apparently he found Finland. Isn't that great, he also said that the other Nordics were there and equally happy. It must be nice to have siblings like that."

Latvia then stopped when he noticed the scary aura beginning to appear around him as Russia repeated himself, "Where is Estonia?"

Latvia began to tremble as he said, "I-I'm sorry sir, but Estonia was not very specific. He and the others don't think it would be best for everyone to know where Finland is right now. He-!" Latvia stopped suddenly when Russia got out of his chair and grabbed the smaller nation roughly. He then said angrily, "Tell me where Estonia is now, da!"

"I-I-I," was all Latvia could stumble out before Russia pushed Latvia so roughly that the chair he was still in tipped over. Latvia fell onto the ground on his back as Russia said, "Tell me now."

At last Latvia said, "T-Tallinn! H-He's in a hospital in Tallinn!"

Russia then smiled sweetly at Latvia and asked, "There, that was not so hard, da? But your stupid stuttering has cost me time, so I will have to punish you for it quickly."

About five minutes later, Russia finally left the house for Tallinn; leaving Latvia on the floor in his living room beaten unconscious.

**Poor Latvia…**

**As always, please review~**


	8. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eight: Visitors

The rest of the day was similar to the beginning for Finland; with him usually waking up to have the others talk to him until he needed pain killers again and ended up following asleep for a little more rest. With night coming, Sweden reluctantly left with Denmark to check on Sealand who had arrived at his house earlier that day. Before he left however, he made absolutely sure that Finland would be alright.

When night came and the others began to get tired themselves, they decided to take shifts as to when to watch Finland and when who would sleep. As it was however, nothing out of the ordinary happened, and when Sweden and Denmark came back the next day with Sealand he was pleased to find Finland awake and slowly nibbling on some form of lumpy breakfast.

When Sweden and Sealand entered the room, Finland placed the spoon down on the tray and stared at Sealand. Sweden then walked over to the bed and asked how he was feeling. In response, Finland stared at Sweden scared for a moment before giving him a slight smile and saying, "A-alright I guess. My head still hurts a little but not as bad."

Sweden nodded and went to sit down while the others greeted him and Sealand. While the others were doing this, Finland could not help but watch the others; Sealand in particular. Sealand noticed this and walked up to the bed while smiling and asked, "Hey momma Finland, I heard that you were back. I also heard that you could not remember some stuff, is that true?"

Finland then looked at the boy and asked, "…Momma?"

"Well, ya, you know. Since Sweden adopted me and you're always really close with him I sometimes call you momma," Sealand said while trying to explain. After he said this, Finland looked over to Sweden for a moment confused.

Denmark then asked, "Well, do you remember him Finland?"

To the question Finland looked again at the boy for a moment before looking down at the two-thirds filled bowl. At last he said, "I'm not sure…maybe. He kind of looks like this other guy I think I used to know, but I can't remember his name right now."

"Really," Sealand whined a little displeased at being possibly forgotten to only then have a quick attitude change and say, "Hey Finland, if you want to re-learn about me I could tell you some stuff if you recognize me as a nation."

Finland gave him an even more confused look only to look away from him when Norway said, "It's alright Finland, you will most likely remember more about him as you get better. The same for the others."

Sealand looked down dismayed at the others' silent warning to let Finland heal in peace while Finland nodded and looked back at the food in front of him with a slight frown. Estonia then walked over to Finland and asked what was wrong. In response Finland weakly said sorry.

"Hey now, we just said it was alright. There's nothing you need to apologize for," Denmark said while going over to pat his head. He then paused however before touching it and took his hand awkwardly away.

For the next few hours the day went rather calmly with Finland continuing to rest and occasionally speaking to the others as he thought of something or was simply bored. Then as evening came the group began to separate as Norway, Denmark and Iceland left for a coffee break, leaving Sweden, Estonia, and Sealand to watch Finland. Estonia however had to leave shortly after they did for several minutes to get the others some food, followed a little later by Sweden leaving to use the bathroom; leaving Sealand to watch Finland.

Estonia was coming back with a couple bags of food when he noticed someone he knew in the hospital corridor, someone who he did not want to see; Russia. Russia saw him too, and smiled creepily at him. At last Russia began to walk over to Estonia and say, "Hello Estonia, I hear you found Finland."

"Really," Estonia said dryly only to then ask, "W-where did you hear that?"

"Latvia told me last night," Russia said, "Of course he did not want to tell me right away but he then opened up after some persuading."

Estonia stared at him terrified and began to tremble as Russia leaned close to him and asked, "So where is he?"

Before he knew what he was doing, Estonia rushed off away from Russia and towards the room where Finland was. Russia however was not in the mood to follow him running however and quickly caught up to him. When Russia grabbed the Estonian, he began to call out for help to a nurse. Not wanting to make a scene, Russia simply asked his captive to be quiet, but when it was obvious that Estonia would not he saw no choice but to knock him out and continue his look for Finland.

Several minutes after Russia passed, Norway and the other two came back and passed Estonia. Stunned to see him knocked out with several other nurses trying to wake him up, they went over to see if they could help. As they got over there, Estonia was just waking up enough to mumble out the name 'Russia.' When they heard this name, they began to get worried for Finland and rushed off to his room; bumping into Sweden who then joined them.

In Finland's room, Finland was watching a re-run of a cartoon while Sealand sat in a chair doing the same. Sealand then heard some commotion in the corridor, causing him to look at what was wrong. When Sealand saw Russia he began to worry; after all, during the day and night before he had heard from the others that Russia had something to do with Finland's disappearance and he doubted that they would want Russia and Finland meeting again.

Before he thought Russia saw him, Sealand locked the glass door and drew the curtain so that they had some form of a hiding place. As he did this, Finland began to ask what was wrong, causing Sealand to tell him that he needed to be quiet. In response Finland gave Sealand a worried look but stayed quiet.

The two of them knew that they were found however when they heard the glass on the other side of the curtain shatter. Moments later the curtain was opened to reveal the two of them to Russia.

When Russia saw that the only thing standing in his way at the moment was a micronation, he began to relax; especially when he noticed how happy Finland looked to see him. He looked at Finland and asked, "Hello Finland, I was worried about you."

"Brother Russia, I know, you told me not to leave and I'm sorry, but I have so much good news to tell you," Finland began too happy about what he had to say to notice that Russia was beginning to lose his happy smile, "The people here fixed my head so that I now shouldn't be so much of a nuisance and something even better happened. They don't hate me, Russia. Estonia and the Nordics said so. They're actually happy that they found me!"

"I think it is time that we left, da," Russia said while reaching for Finland.

"Don't you understand? We don't need to hide me anymore. It must have just been some kind of big misunderstanding," Finland continued.

"So what are you saying," Russia said while walking forward, a distinct edge to his voice that caused Finland to stop talking and Sealand to stand in between them as if he could solely stop Russia.

At last Finland re-found his voice and asked, "W-why do you sound so upset? Besides, the doctor who was here a little while ago said that I can't leave yet."

To this Russia roughly pushed Sealand out of his way, causing him to land painfully against the foot of the bed, and began to drag Finland out of bed. As he said this he said, "We have to leave now!"

"But-," Finland began to argue only to stop when he remembered something. He remembered arguing with Russia and trying to pull away from him like he was currently. He remembered pulling away from him and falling out of the building. He remembered Russia staring at him as he fell.

**So what will happen now that he remembers what happened?**

**As always, please review~**


	9. It's not your fault

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine: It's not your fault

"But-," Finland began to argue only to stop when he remembered something. He remembered arguing with Russia and trying to pull away from him like he was currently. He remembered pulling away from him and falling out of the building. He remembered Russia staring at him as he fell.

Finland's body seemed to go numb as he remembered this, causing Russia to begin to look at him in alarm. At last Russia asked him, "Are you alright little brother?"

Before Finland could respond however, the other Nordics reached the room; causing Russia to pause for the split second needed for Sweden to leap onto Russia and knock him down. He was then joined by Denmark and Norway in kicking and punching Russia as much as they could while Iceland went over to pull Sealand and Finland away from the fight. Finland said nothing during the fight in his room, too preoccupied by what he was remembering to even stand.

At last some of the security guards who work at the hospital reached the room and pulled the four of them away from eachother. After doing this, the guards began to ask them questions which were answered by Norway while Sweden went over to his family to make sure they were alright.

"Ya two a'right?" Sweden asked while bending over to look at the two of them closer. In response Sealand mumbled something while rubbing his sore behind while Finland stared off while trying to make sense of it all.

Sweden tried to get his attention again, only to get the response from Finland, "I don't understand, why would he… I don't understand."

By that time the guards were taking Russia to a separate room and several of the nurses were coming in to check on the injuries. Sweden ignored them however and focused on his wife. He was silent for a moment before he said, "W'at don't ya und'rstand?

Finland was silent for a moment before saying, "I-I remember falling out of a window because brother Russia and I were fighting, but why would we be fighting? And why wouldn't he have told me about that, I thought he told me everything about himself. I…this is making my head hurt."

"Shh, you just went through a lot so why don't we get you to a new room so that you can lie back down," A nurse said as she approached the group. Finland looked at Sweden desperately searching for any sign that he knew what he remembered before allowing the nurse to help him get to a new room and bed. After this, Sweden was reluctantly pulled away from Finland yet again by the nurses who wanted to check the bruise he had gained on his left cheek from one of Russia's hurried punches.

Several minutes later those who were taken away to be looked at returned to the new room; relieving Finland slightly. As it was, the group only had several bruises and a few scrapes; nothing that any of them were to worried about. Finland tried to remain calm as they sat down, even during the time when they talked about how they may want to make sure that he should not be without at least two of them at any time in case something like that happened again, but he still lost it when Estonia finally found them.

After Estonia had awoken from being knocked out, he was in a hurry to get to Finland and try to help him only to be held back the nurses and doctor who wanted to make sure he was alright. As soon as he was able to get away from them, he rushed to Finland's old room to find the glass door broken and several staff members talking about what happened. He went up to some of them and after asking where they had taken the Finland he was directed to his new room. With the use of these directions he rushed off to the room, slammed open the door, pulled back the curtain and saw the other six people there.

When Finland saw Estonia, he was shocked to find him looking in such disarray. His glasses were almost falling off his face, his hair was all over the place with a few drops of blood still in the area where Russia hit him and it was obvious that his little run wore him out. After taking all of this in, Finland asked him what happened in a worried voice.

Estonia was quick to hold his tongue, not sure if it would be best to tell him exactly what happened. At last he said, "I got a little distracted by someone I knew."

Finland stared at him with his worried face which only became more worried when Denmark asked him, "How's the hit to the head? Sure looked like it hurt a lot when we passed you."

When Finland heard this he asked, "Was it my fault?"

"N-no. Why would it be your fault," Estonia quickly told Finland while Norway began to strangle Denmark so that he would shut-up and stop making Finland worry.

Estonia then turned to the others and said, "I'm afraid that I need to leave for a little bit. According to our visitor Latvia is probably hospitalized."

"Did Russia-," Sealand began only to stop when Sweden covered his mouth and looked at Finland. Estonia also noticed his friend's sad look and quickly lied, "No, h-he probably just tripped over some of his books or got drunk and hurt himself. Nothing really for you guys to worry about. Nevertheless, I probably won't be back until tomorrow."

The other visitors nodded to show that they understood while Finland mumbled out 'sorry.'

Estonia smiled weakly at this and told him, "It's alright Finland, you did nothing wrong. I'll see you later alright?"

Finland nodded weakly to this and watched as Estonia left the room.

**Sorry for the sudden stop…**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten: Home

For the rest of the time that Finland was in the hospital, the other Nordics tried their absolute best to make sure that he was never left alone; usually leaving him with Sweden who seemed to see nothing wrong with spending as much time with him as he could despite what his boss had to say about it. Estonia had also returned the day after he left to make sure that Latvia was alright. Much to Estonia, Sealand and Finland's pleasure, Latvia was not too hurt; a black eye with a few cracked ribs being the most of the damage.

During the first day or so after the incident with Russia, Finland was not so sure that he could truly trust anything; to him his world seemed to be spiraling out of control. After all, just a few days ago he was living content with Russia while thinking that he was the only one who cared about him. Now he was with several people who he did not remember all that well but told him that he was their friend only to then have them attack his brother. But was he really his brother? And what about his recent memories? Due to him thinking of all of this, he would tend to be more cautious with them; causing the others to worry that they were going to need to regain his trust. They were however happy that Russia had not returned.

After the better part of two weeks, the doctors agreed that Finland had healed enough to be released from the hospital. So with this news, the others made sure that Finland was ready to leave, piled into their cars and left the hospital. Roughly half an hour after leaving the hospital they pulled into the drive-way leading to Sweden's house. Here they were greeted first by Sealand's voice then by Hanatamago.

Upon seeing the dog jump up at them, Finland was a little nervous. He quickly recovered however and allowed the little dog to greet him. As Finland did this, he began to remember the dog a little better before saying, "This is the little dog I remembered from before! Um…what was his name again? Hana something…"

"That's Hanatamago, remember," Sealand said as he rushed up to the other nations before saying, "and do you remember me?"

"Ya, your Sealand," Finland said while smiling at the boy.

With this the group went into the house where Finland began to look around. At last he asked, "Who's house is this?"

"'t's my ho'se," Sweden said while leading him to the living room. He then continued to say, "We th''ght y'u could st'y here f'r a while."

Finland looked indifferent to this idea and instead sat in one of the old-style chairs and felt the upholstery. The others stayed there awkwardly for a few more minutes while making small talk until at last Norway said that it was time for them to leave and to call them if something came up. Sweden agreed to do this and soon they were gone.

After the others left, Sweden asked Finland if he wanted anything to eat or drink. To this Finland nodded his head while still looking at everything in the living room and adjoining rooms. Several minutes later Sweden returned with a mug of hot chocolate for Finland to find him now up and looking at several pictures that were on a far wall. The picture that at the moment he was staring at was of Sweden and him in a sailboat.

"Th't's from a few ye'rs ago. We went to the se' f'r the we'k'nd," Sweden said, breaking Finland's concentration and causing him to give out a small shriek. After recovering from it, he took the mug from Sweden and began drink the delicious drink. Sweden then tried to smile at his wife, took his hand and said, "W'nt t' see the rest of the ho'se?"

**Sorry it's shorter but I hope you liked it**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Nothing Like a Blizzard to Warm the Hear

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Hetalia **

Chapter eleven: Nothing Like a Blizzard to Warm the Heart

It had been several weeks since Finland began living in Sweden's house with its owner. During these days, Finland would spend his time helping Sweden when he could and simply looking around the house. The land that the house was on was the same land where Sweden and Finland had originally built their house after leaving Denmark and Norway, and due to this every nook and cranny of the house reminded Finland of those long past years.

Sometimes this would get to the point where Finland would be so engrossed with what he was remembering that Sweden would need to go out and find him. Every time this happened he would begin to worry that his 'wife' was lost, hurt, or worse; only to then relax after finding him unharmed. Then after finding him, Sweden would ask Finland what he remembered, only to then listen to him explain what he remembered while sometimes helping Finland piece it together with some parts that escaped him.

Due to most people not seeing Finland in the better part of a year, many of the other nations were curious as to how he was doing. This led to several of the other nations who felt obliged to visit with him coming and seeing for themselves how many of the rumors were true. Like when Finland had reunited with the other Nordics and Estonia, he was a little wary of them. After some time however, they would usually be able to convince him that it was alright to meet them. This was then sometimes made easier or harder depending on if Finland remembered something about the guest.

One night Finland asked if they could see his house. After pausing for a moment, Sweden agreed to this for tomorrow and the two of them went to bed. The next morning, Finland awoke early filled with excitement to go someplace different for the day and got dressed. Once dressed he rushed downstairs with Hanatamago on his heels and opened the door to find the yard and driveway covered in several feet of snow with more coming down.

Sweden walked down the stairs to see what Finland was looking at and saw the snow. At last he mumbled out, "Fre'k blizz'rd. We ai'nt go'n anywh're in th's."

He then looked over to see what Finland was thinking, only to see the once again usually bubbly face frown out of disappointment. Upon seeing this, Sweden said, "Th's storm won't last f'rever. We c'n go an'ther day."

Finland nodded slowly and walked back into the house. Once inside, the two of them had breakfast and Sweden asked Finland what he wanted to do instead. To this Finland sipped his hot chocolate and replied, "I don't know, I already saw everything there is inside…can we still do stuff outside?"

Sweden thought about it for a moment before saying they could still do some things outside. With this the two of them finished their breakfast and got their jackets and other winter clothes on before going outside. Once outside, Sweden said that he wanted to get at least some of the snow out of the driveway before grabbing a snow shovel. Finland followed him with a shovel of his own for a while, but within an hour he had become bored of this and noticed a bit of snow near him barking.

Looking down at the snow pile, Finland noticed that Hanatamago had been covered by the last shovel full of snow and was wiggling free. When Finland saw this, he decided that it was time for a break and jump into a nearby snow pile. Once in the snow, the little dog jumped on her owner, causing Finland to begin laughing.

Upon hearing the commotion, Sweden turned towards them and stared at the two of them playing. He then shook his head with a smile and continued with the drive way. Moments later, he ended up stopping however when Finland playfully threw a snowball at his shoulder. When he looked back at the two of them, he noticed the quick change from Finland's happy face to that of worry. At last Finland stumbled out, "D-do you want to play with us?"

To this Sweden smirked before grabbing as much snow as his hands could hold and slowly allowed it to fall onto Finland's head. After this the two of them played outside until around noon when they were cold and hungry. Due to this they went back inside to eat and warm up, only to end up staying inside due to Finland falling asleep against Sweden's shoulder in the living room.

It was not until later that afternoon that Finland awoke, to find Sweden still there; awake and playing gently with the tuffs of hair that had grown back from after the surgery. When Finland realized this, he quickly sat up and asked how long he was asleep. To this Sweden gave him his answer and said that it was alright. The two of them then got up due to Sweden deciding to start a fire in the fireplace while Finland went to get each of them another mug of hot chocolate.

With this done, the two of them sat back down and began to enjoy the rest of their evening. That night the blizzard past, but instead of noticing it, Finland more preoccupied with noticing the strange feeling of comfort and love that seemed to grow even stronger for Sweden.

The next day the two of them were able to quickly get all of the snow out of the driveway and were off to Finland's house. There the two of them stayed for several days as Finland explored and remembered things. At last however it was time for them to leave.

**As always, please review~**


	12. The meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter twelve: The Meeting

Soon it was time for the next world meeting, which was going to be Finland's first meeting since being kidnapped. He already re-met with several of the main leaders of the meeting, and he also knew that the other Nordics would be there in case something happened, but it failed to stop him from worrying about how the nations he had not met would think. What if they were not as happy to see him as the others? Or what if everyone so far had simply lied about no one being angry at him? The biggest worry he had however was if Russia was at the meeting and seeing him.

Finland had not seen or heard of Russia since the incident in the hospital, much to the pleasure of the other Nordics. Finland however could not stop but feel uneasy about this. Did Russia still want him to come home with him, or even worse was Russia now angry with him for not coming back on his own? He was still not sure if he even wanted Russia to want him back or not; especially if what he remembered was true about him causing this whole mess.

Finland was thinking of all of this the morning of the first day while getting dressed. Sweden was all set to go and watched as Finland slowly got ready. After watching Finland try to tie his tie for five minutes, Sweden got up to help him. As he did this, he noticed Finland's nervous look and said, "'t's 'lright, ya don't ne'd ta worry. J'st be y'rself."

Finland nodded at this and thanked Sweden while smiling weakly up at him. With this the two of them left the hotel room and joined the other Nordics before going to the meeting room. As they entered the door, the other four subconsciously made sure that Finland was in between them while Finland quickly scanned the room to watch the few people look at them. To his pleasure, none of the looks he was given looked angry or overly frightening.

Even after he sat down and began to put his folders in order, he would make sure to occasionally look up to see which others were looking at him and if he could remember them. For the most part for the nations who had not visited him recently, he could remember most of the European nations at least vaguely while with the other nations it tended to take him a while to recognize them if he did at all.

While he waited for the meeting to begin, several of these nations would come over to say hello and ask him how he was doing. During these times, Finland would try to act like what he figured was himself while being polite, while the other Nordics watched anyone who came close to him. Everyone who came up to him was nice to him, which caused Finland to begin to feel that everything would be alright. Then he noticed Russia enter the room.

When the other nations noticed Russia enter the room, the entire room seemed to quiet down while most nations began to whisper about him and shoot him dirty looks. Along with this, Finland could not help but notice Sweden push his chair closer to him and glare at Russia. Russia noticed all of this and with a sigh sat down in his chair and got ready for the meeting while glancing once at Finland.

Several minutes later, Germany called the meeting into order. The meeting went as they usually do, with lots of yelling and fighting; which only caused Finland to begin smiling happily at this. Norway, who was also sitting next to him, asked him when he noticed this, "What are you smiling at?"

"It's the meeting. I remember doing this; or at least all of this yelling that the others are doing. It's nice…," Finland said to his friend.

Much to Finland's relief, the nations seemed to be keeping away from the issue of what happened between Finland and Russia. This then continued throughout the other days of the meeting, with Russia keeping a distance from Finland until the end of the last day.

When the meeting ended, Russia walked up to Finland while he was gathering his things. Finland was running late, the other Nordics were waiting for him by the doors, when Russia surprised him; causing the poor Finn to drop and spill his file.

"Sorry Finland, did I surprise you," Russia asked while watching the smaller nation bend over to pick up his papers.

"Y-ya, a little. Um…did you need to talk to me about something?" Finland asked while gathering the last paper.

"Da. Do you have a moment?" Russia asked while not taking his eyes off of him.

"Um… well my brothers are waiting for me," Finland said while glancing at the other Nordics to find them watching the two of them closely for any sign of trouble.

"Your brothers," Russia began with an obvious hurt in his voice, "Are you enjoying being with your brothers again."

"Ya, I am. They're nice to me and fun to hang around with and they take good care of me too," Finland said while momentarily forgetting the others. He soon remembered them however when Denmark called for him to hurry up while he and the others gave Russia their most threatening glares. Finland then quickly said to them that he would be there soon before turning back to Russia and saying, "Sorry, but I really need to be going."

Finland then grabbed his things and began to turn to leave when Russia said quietly so that only Finland would hear it, "Despite what you or they may think, I really did not want you to get hurt. I'm sorry that you did. I'm also glad that you at least can be happy, little brother."

With this said Russia left before Finland could say anything, not making eye-contact with the other Nordics as he passed. Shortly after Russia left, Finland joined the other four at the door, only to be asked what Russia wanted to say to him.

In response to their question, Finland looked at them and said, "He wanted to say he was sorry for me getting hurt. But, it was an accident- or at least me hitting my head was, so why did he apologize?"

"Because he's weird. Now come on guys, I'm starving!" Denmark said quickly while turning to leave. what he said however caused Finland to pause briefly, causing Sweden to stop as well and ask if something was wrong.

Finland then smiled slightly and shook his head. At last he said, "No, I'm alright. Just thinking of something else he told me. I'm happy that I can be happy too."

In response to this, Sweden smiled slightly and patted Finland's head slightly while saying that they should hurry up before the others leave them.

**Sorry, but this will be the last chapter. Hope you guys all liked it!**

**Thank you to all of the people who reviewed, Favorited/Alerted and read- I really appreciated it!**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
